


I wanna

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle put her arm around Clary's shoulders who put her own arm around Izzy's waist. They laid down again, and Clary balanced the laptop on her since Isabelle was now laying on her side. Her head was on Clary's shoulders and she could smell her shampoo. All she wanted to do was to bury her nose in her friend's hair and kiss her neck. Ok, she needed to stop and concentrate on the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely friend Hannah who asked for some Clizzy cuddling fluff. I hope you all like it. Oh, and I make a small reference about the movie Cabin Fever but I haven't seen it so my reference is probably inaccurate but it doesn't really matter.
> 
> No beta'd so all mistakes are mine, I re read myself but I might have missed a thing or two.

Isabelle knocked on Clary's door, waiting nervously for her friend to open the door. She had never felt like that before, the butterflies in her stomach, but it was more like a flock of birds actually. Isabelle was always so confident, but with Clary it was different and she didn't knew how to act. Not because she was a woman, but after everything that happened with Jace, Clary and him tried to be together again but it was different and they finally decided to call it quit after a few weeks. Even if they knew they weren't really brother and sister it was still awkward.

 

Isabelle was playing with a lock of hair when Clary opened the door, only a towel, her wet hair falling on her shoulders. Izzy took a deep breath. The angels were testing her, Clary looked beautiful like that and Isabelle wanted nothing more than kiss her. But she promised herself she would talk to Jace before, she knew it would be awkward but she had to do it before she tried anything with her friend. She didn't even know Clary was interested in women anyway.

 

"Isabelle! Hey sorry, I was in the shower. I hope you didn't wait for too long?", asked Clary, holding her towel with one hand.

 

"No, don't worry, I wanted to know if wanted to watch a movie or something."

 

"Yeah sure, just let me five minutes to put on a pj's and brush my hair."

 

"Perfect, meet me in my room in ten, I'll drop by the kitchen to grab us snacks."

 

"Great!", answered Clary, smiling.

 

***

 

Isabelle dropped a bag chips and 2 bottle of waters on her bed before taking her laptop to log on Netflix. She sat on her bed, anxiously waiting for Clary to arrive. She took her phone from the bedside table and opened Snapchat. She made a weird face and send it to Magnus.

 

He and Alec were on a date tonight so she didn't know if he would check her snap but he sent her a snap back two minutes later. It was him and Alec, smiling. Magnus had used the flower crown filter. It was hilarious. She was still laughing when Clary knocked gently on the door before letting herself in.

 

"Hey, come here," said Izzy, patting the place next to her on her bed.

 

Clary walked toward the bed and sat cross legged next to her friend. Oh! Isabelle hadn't think about that when she invited Clary. She didn't think that they would have to sit very close. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second but she opened them quickly when she felt a hand land on her knee gently.

 

"Are you okay?", asked Clary, concern obvious in her voice.

 

"Yes, yes. I haven't eat much a dinner I think I'm hungry," lied Isabelle.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, don't worry," continued Izzy, "what do you want to watch?", asked Isabelle, eager to change the subject.

 

After a few minutes of debating on what they wanted to watch, they decided on Cabin Fever. They both didn't felt like watching a rom-com so they decided that something Gore was what they wanted even if most of the time their day to day life was already "gory" enough.

 

They laid down on their stomachs and Isabelle pulled the laptop closer to them and hit play but it became uncomfortable quickly.

 

"Pause the movie for a second please," said Clary, "I have to change position, I can't concentrate when my boobs are crushed like that."

 

"Yeah, tell me about it," answered Isabelle, "try with mine. I'm jealous your chest is flat."

 

"Thanks for reminding, again!", laughed Clary, stretching her arms above her head before laying down.

 

"Lie down next to me, we can just put the laptop on our tummy or something."

 

Isabelle hesitated for a second before she copied her friend's position. She grabbed the laptop from the bed and balanced it like Clary said. Clary was right, it was more comfortable this way but Isabelle didn't know what to do with her right arm. If she let it between them it was uncomfortable and she couldn't put it behind her head without risking to poke Clary in the eye with her elbow.

Isabelle sighed loudly.

 

"Ok wait, this is not working," said Clary, sitting up, "put your arm behind me."

 

"What?", choked Isabelle.

 

"Let's just cuddle, it's the easiest way to be comfortable, unless it makes you uncomfortable," said Clary sounding suddenly shy.

 

"No, not at all," answered Isabelle, too quickly, "I don't have a problem with it, why would I?"

 

Isabelle put her arm around Clary's shoulders who put her own arm around Izzy's waist. They laid down again, and Clary balanced the laptop on her since Isabelle was now laying on her side. Her head was on Clary's shoulders and she could smell her shampoo. All she wanted to do was to bury her nose in her friend's hair and kiss her neck. Ok, she needed to stop and concentrate on the movie.

 

"Better?", murmured Clary.

 

"Yes."

 

At first it felt a little bit unnatural, both girls not moving, their body rigid before they relaxed. Isabelle put her other arm around Clary's waist, careful to not hide the computer's screen. Clary hit play and the movie started again.

 

***

 

"Oh my god! Look at the actor playing Jeff, he looks just like Alec!", exclaimed Isabelle.

 

"The movie's been playing for 45 minutes and you only realized that when the dude is making out with a naked girl on top of him? Really Isabelle?"

 

Isabelle laughed and poked her friend in the ribs.

 

"Stop that!", giggled Clary.

 

Isabelle did it again, laughing at her friend's reactions.

 

"If it's war you want, you'll have it," continued Clary before putting the laptop on the bedside table.

 

Clary turned around and straddled Izzy's thighs tickling her with both hands.

 

"No, no stop, I promise I won't do it again, please stop tickling me," pleaded Isabelle, breathless.

 

Clary tapped her chin with a finger, "I don't know, i'm having fun."

 

"Please don't."

 

"Okay..."

 

Clary got off her friend's laps and laid down like nothing happened. Isabelle took a deep breath and did the same before they resumed the movie.

 

After a while she felt Clary moving her arm and suddenly Clary's hand was in her hair combing through it gently.

 

"Is that okay?", asked Clary softly.

 

Isabelle only nodded, not trusting her voice.

 

***

 

The movie credit ended leaving the girls in the total dark and silence, still cuddling. Isabelle felt Clary moving to put the laptop on the bedside table once again but she didn't tried to get out of the bed, no she seemed to make herself more comfortable, her hand still in Isabelle's hair.

 

Isabelle sighed and cuddled closer to her friend, her nose pressed against her neck. Isabelle knew she should stop, she promised herself but it was hard when the girl she loved was in her room and in her arms.

 

Clary moved again until she was facing Isabelle, their nose almost touching, their breath mingling and suddenly Clary's lips were in hers and Isabelle's pretty sure she stopped breathing for a second or two. Clary must have thought her friend was rejecting her when she didn't respond to the kiss, she moved away quickly.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept repeating as she tried to get out of the bed, but Isabelle searched the the dark for her friend's hand.

 

"Please don't go," murmured Isabelle, "please stay."

 

Isabelle felt Clary relax and Isabelle tugged gently on her arm. Clary shuffled closer until the two friends were nose to nose again. And even though they couldn't see each other in the darkness of the room Isabelle knew they were looking in each other's eyes.

 

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that," apologized Clary again, her voice low.

 

"Don't be, I was just surprised, believe me, I thought about doing the same thing all night," confessed Isabelle.

 

"Then why didn't you kissed me back?"

 

"Because," started Isabelle, "because I promised myself I would talk to Jace before I tried anything with you. I like you a lot Clary but he's my brother and I don't want to do this behind his back, I don't want to have to hide."

 

"I understand and i like you a lot too," replied Clary, smiling. Isabelle couldn't see her face but she knew her friend was smiling just like she was.

 

"So what do we do now?"

 

"I think i should go back to my room, it's late and now that we've established that we like each other, it might be a little bit harder for me to not kiss you," admitted Clary, not making any move to leave.

 

Isabelle giggled and planted a chaste kiss her on friend's (soon to be girlfriend?) lips.

 

"Go, or I might break my promise."

 

Clary untangled her fingers from Isabelle's and got off the bed. Isabelle did the same and walked Clary to the door with her hand in the small of her back.

 

"Tomorrow we'll go talk to Jace," said Clary.

 

"We?" questionned Isabelle, surprised.

 

"It'll be awkward and since our feelings are mutual you don't have to do this alone," answered Clary.

 

***

 

The next morning the girls took their courage, for girls who fight demons on an almost daily basis, it took them a couple of hours to be able to go knock on Jace's door. To say Jace was surprised would have been an understatement but after the initial shocked passed he smiled and told them he only wanted them to be happy and they had his blessing.

 

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
